wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dawn
The New Dawn are a Loyalist Successor Chapter created during an Unknown Founding, sometime in late M37, from the proud lineage of the heroic and venerable Blood Angels. Like many of their fellow Chapters of the Blood, the New Dawn have a predilection for close-combat and shock assault tactics. The blood of Sanguinius burns like fire in their veins, and the New Dawn have garnered a reputation as being savage and bloodthirsty in nature. As they are greatly affected by the twin genetic-flaws inherent in their gene-seed, instead of fearing it, the New Dawn embraces these 'flaws' as blessings from the Red Angel. The Chapter considers themselves noble berserkers, but unlike their genetic forebears, they are not afraid to embrace their genetic heritage, therefore, they do not attempt to quash these urges in the heat of battle. Instead they harness these 'gifts', and utilise them to their fullest effect, which helps to increase their strength and savagery, as they unleash extreme violence upon their foes, rendering them limb-from-limb in a hail of blood and gore. Yet despite this view, the Chapter still values the lives of civilians of the Imperium and other human cultures in general, for to cause undue harm or suffering to the innocent that they have sworn to defend, is considered one of the Chapter's highest crimes. Chapter History The New Dawn are a vaunted Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius. Though their exact Founding is unrecorded, extant records indicate that they were created sometime in the latter centuries of M37. This makes them a likely candidate for being a part of the 23rd Founding, the so-called 'Sentinel' Founding. Imperial scholars believe that the 23rd Founding was one of a series of linked-Foundings that took place during this tumultuous period in Imperial history and that they were intended to repair the power and reach of the Adeptus Astartes that had suffered considerable losses in the preceding millennia. According to the Requiem Malesent of Saint Kybra, no fewer than 57 Space Marine Chapters had been destroyed, turned Renegade or declared lost in the Warp during this troubled period. The era had been marked by such calamities as the Age of Apostasy, the disastrous 21st 'Cursed' Founding, the attacks of the Forces of Chaos and a rampage of Orks almost unchecked along the Imperium of Man's frontiers. The New Dawn was one of several Chapters created to pursue perpetual Crusades against the Emperor's foes. In particular, this Chapter was founded as a standing force to defend the fringes of imperial space from unknown xenos threats that hailed from the Ghoul Stars. Like most Chapters created during this era, the New Dawn are restless Chapter, possessed with a strong crusader's zeal. As a fleet-based Chapter, almost as soon as they were created, the New Dawn has continuously plunged themselves headlong into the battlefields across the width and breadth of the known galaxy. They have continued this perpetual crusade for over four millennia and have never stopped fighting. Chapter Homeworld , Chapter Homeworld of the New Dawn.]] Istraugtium IV is a death world located near the Ghoul Stars. This planet is a hot and desolate world with two small polar fresh water oceans. This world was inhabited by humanity in the Dark Age of Technology for its rich mineral wealth in the western mountain ranges. Eventually it was lost to humanity due to the turbulent warp storms that where building at the height of the Fall of the Aeldari Empire, and rediscovered by mere chance by the then fleet-based New Dawn Chapter. When their stricken capital ship exited the warp, blind after the Battle of Elhenor. This newly discovered world now replaces the shrine world of Elhenor, with several shrine cities along the oceans as well as serving as the Chapter Homeworld of the Dawn. This world also hosts a large number of huge and lethal creatures, not least of which is a healthy population of Orkoid tribes. This is a fact that the New Dawn Chapter uses to harden potential Aspirants, which helps to thin out the greenskins often, but never completely eliminates the problem. Fortress-Monastery The New Dawn has made their Chapter Monastery out of the wreckage of their capital ship, The Dawnalithe and though they have kept the name the crashed ship it now serves as a prominent fortress over seeing the central dunes of the planet. well out of the way of the local populace. however Underground passages give The New Dawn quick access to the polar shrine cities and the forces of the Adeptus Sororitas access to the Fortress-Monastery. Never again shall a world of faith such as Elhenor fall under the Dawn's watch. Chapter Culture the culture of the Dawn is drawn from an ancient interpretation of the imperial creed. Their belief stems from the Idea that the Emperor of man kinda a living god and his son's demi-gods. Being descended from the Winged Primarch Sanguinius, the Dawn believe themselves to be the literal angels of the emperor and the servants of Mankind, though also Of skaldic faith they believe strongly that the Red Thirst of their Primarch is a gift and wield it as a weapon in war. They also show a great sorrowful reverence for those who fall to the Black Rage. Chapter Organisation The New Dawn are a divergent Chapter who only moderately follows the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'' - if not to the letter, at least in spirit. The Chapter does not send their Neophytes into the Scout Squads that primarily make up the 10th Company as other more Codex-oriented chapters do. Instead, they opt to train their recruits within their chapter's fortress-monetary on Istraughtium IV as their implants take hold. Once they have successfully accepted their implants, the Chapter then releases the newly created Adeptus Astartes directly into their Chapter's 10th Assault Company, the Death Corps. They believe that the hot-headed youths might learn to harness and control the Red Thirst in the relative safety of close combat. Once they have mastered their rage in the crucible of close combat they are promoted to the 8th Devastator Company where they will then learn to utilise and maintain the heavier weapons they might need in more specialized operations, and function as support troops to the main bulk of an assault. Should the battle brother not wish too relinquish his wings or feel he needs more time to hon his craft he is sent instead to the 9th assault company If they serve well in the roll of devastator, they might be promoted to serve in one of the many battle companies where they can select their roles as veteran assault marines or continue performing their role as heavy weapons specialists while they hone their leadership skills and eventually be raised to the position of a tactical marine. After many years of service in numerous battle companies, a battle-brother might then be asked if he wishes to join the vaunted 1st Company. If he agrees, he must first test himself in the 2nd Scout Company for awhile, serving as the eyes and ears for the rest of the Chapter and ensuring the larger, overall operation has the correct intel, so that the Chapter might fight with the greatest efficiency. Ranks Command Ranks *'Lord Commander' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Captain' - A senior officer who commands each of the Chapter's ten companies. *'Lieutenant' - A skilled warrior and capable battlefield commander, who help to expedite their Captain's commands and optimise their battle-brothers' efficacy in combat. Considered 'captains-in-training', this junior executive officers can lead the company in the captain's absence, or split up the company in lead equal halves, known as a demi-company. Veteran Ranks *'Veteran Sergeants' *'Sternguard Veterans' *'Vanguard Veterans' - Elite groups of assault marines often serving for a century or more. They are often teachers and advisers to the youngest in the chapter, the tip of the spear of the engagement they are called into. *'Company Ancient' - A formidable warrior who has displayed true and selfless heroism, it is to them that the Chapter's ancient standards are carried aloft in battle. *'Company Champion' - A master swordsman and consummate warrior, they are charged with seeking out the most powerful of foes and engaging them in lightning-fast duels to the death. They are also charged with the overall protection of their company commander, protecting them from any threat, willing to give up their lives if necessary. Specialist Ranks *'Sanguinary Priest' - Sanguinary Priests are those battle-brothers who specialise in the arts of healing as well as the preservation of the Chapter's gene-seed, preserving their Chapter's legacy for future generations, at all costs. They also serve as the custodians of the blood of Sanguinius himself, as well as spiritual leaders for their fellow battle-brothers. *'Chaplain' - Clad in fearsome and foreboding battle-plate of jet-black and wearing helms crowned with death masks, the role of the Chapter's Chaplains is to guard against the Black Rage and psychologically minister to those who fall to it or the equally terrible genetic curse of the Red Thirst. *'Librarian' - Specialist Formations *'Death Company' - The Death Company are made up of those unfortunate battle-brothers who succumb to the psychosis of the genetic curse known as the Black Rage. Afflicted by visions of their Primarch fighting his final battle during the climactic Battle of Terra, during the Horus Heresy, they are led in battle by the Chapter's Chaplains. The Chaplains ensure to guide these psychotic killers to maximum effect against the Chapter's enemies, and ensuring their afflicted kin receive an honourable death in battle. *'Sanguinary Guard' - An elite honour guard comprised of the thirty of the Chapter's most Veteran Astartes and superlative warriors, they take to the battlefield clad in golden coloured Artifice Armour, carried aloft by ancient, relic winged-jump packs and bearing a formidable array of deadly weapons, carrying out the wrath of the Red Angel himself upon their foes. *'Honour Guard' - The Honour Guard are made up of a company's most dedicated, distinguished and elite warriors, who are charged with accompanying the Chapter's mightiest officers and protecting them at all costs. Often they are equipped with jump packs, so that they can meet their foes head. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Notable Campaigns The Battle of Elhenor (999.M39-001.M40) The Battle of Elhenor took place on the shrine world of Elhenor a bastion of imperial faith serving the fringe worlds of the Imperium. The world was attacked by a huge warband of the traitorous Battle-Sister of the Order of Our Martyred Lady - Miriael Sabathiel - and a fleet of hired Chaos forces. A sub-order from the Order of Our Martyred Lady had been ambushed by a sizeable contingent of Chaos forces - including endless streams of cultist, corrupted sisters a sizeable contingent of Chaos Space Marines dedicated to Slaanesh and daemons - which had launched a surprise attack on the small convent of sites left to defend the world. Being the nearest possible source of relief, Chapter Master Ergo Marchez responded personally with his elite 1st Company, the bloody 3rd and 6th Companies and brought all the might of his capital ship the Dawnalithe, to respond. Though the Dawnalithe was not the largest nor the most destructive ship in his fleet, it was the most advanced a latest design that combined the speed and agility of a light cruiser with the firepower of a much larger ship. Unfortunately the information on the situation was incorrect where the reports had indicated that there was only a single chaos ship in orbit, the Chaos Champion Miriael Sabathiel had hidden the rest of her fleet behind the planet's sun where the solar flares and background radiation would hide here ships from detection. This allowed her to send huge numbers of those loyal to her to engage the marines planetside, while her larger fleet outflanked the Dawnalithe. On the planet's surface the New Dawn's assault had bogged down due to the shear volume of cultists, blunting their attack. Although out-gunned in space, the Chapter Master was forced to order the withdrawal and extraction of the remaining Adepta Sororitas and the priceless relics and artifacts they defended. But by doing so, Lord Ergo Marchez was left with but one course of action - a choice that turned his stomach - the death of the world and everything on it. Reluctantly he ordered Exterminatus of the doomed planet, then ordered the retreat back into the warp, but not before his ship was severely damaged by the fleet of the Sister-Superior of Slaanesh. Though Marchez was able to escape their clutches, his ship trailed wreckage across the warp, the damage causing the Geller fields to flicker and die several time during the trip, the worst of which occurred three months into the journey back to his fleet. This time the psychic backlash from the exposure to raw warp stuff killed his remaining navigators and much of his support staff, forcing him to drop out of warp and back into realpsace right then and there. Worst still, when the ship entered realspace it entered within the gravity well of the lost world of Istraughtium IV. Here, Ergo evacuated all he could from the ship and had the vessel put on automatic pilot so that it would fall into the soft dunes near the planet's equator, which kept the ship largely intact, but permanently grounded. The Dawn would later convert the ruin of this mighty vessel into their Chapter's fortress-monastery and the primary shrine on the planet. The Scouring of Istraughitium IV (Unknown Date.M41) Many years after the New Dawn settled upon the desert world and converted the bones of their capital ship into their chapter's fortress-monastery, a great Ork warboss set down on the planet and united the planet's disparate tribes, augmenting them with his own forces and set to burning and pillaging the world. The Dawn however did not take kindly to the rape of their new homeworld and slammed into the tribes with the fury and speed they so favoured. It was a brutal and bloody affair, but the Dawn took on the orks and defeated them utilizing the same savagery common in ork culture. However, there was a huge cost to this as the master of the Dawn engaged an Deffdread Can in single combat and was crushed near to death, even though he wore formidable Terminator Armour. This is how he became what he is today. G899: The Ghoul Stars (997.M41) A splinter of the Hive Fleets of the Tyranid menace from the Eastern Fringe appeared, disoriented and twisted by its passage through the Ghoul Stars and landed upon one of the world's monitored by the Dawn. Serving faithfully to their duties as a sentinel force, the Chapter stood vanguard over the desolate world. However the favoured tactics of the New Dawn could not break a foe such as the Tyranids. The conflict quickly escalated into a grueling war of attrition, with heavy losses suffered by most of the veteran elements of the Death-Corps Assault Company, and other line officers of Brother-Captain Eshara's choice and nearly the entirety of the bloody 3rd Devastator Company. Led by Brother-Captain Bololf, who had overall command, the 'Bloody Third' (so-called for their stubborn resolve and sheer refusal to give ground even in the face of insurmountable odds) formed the bulwark of the operation. The Third would dig in and form the anvil where the 8th would sweep in from behind and serve as the hammer. Two Stormraven gunships and a Thunderhawk would provide close air support. However, even with such a force the New Dawn knew that this operation was tantamount to suicide. Still they held the line for three months as their forces ground down the neverending tide of the tyranids. Unfortunately by the time support came the Eighth and the Chapter's hand-picked troops had all been killed save for Eshara himself, whom was facing a Hive Tyrant in single combat. The Third had fared little better, thinned to mear squads by the time they were extracted. Ultimately, what the Dawn bought the Imperium was much-needed time and experience fighting such a relentless foe. Combat Doctrine The New Dawn utilises the Red Thirst as an effective weapon to destroy their enemies in brutal close-quarters combat engagements, either entering the fray by StormRaven Gunships, Thunderhawks or Drop Pods and assaulting the enemy's position or command structure with such speed, ferocity, and with so little quarter given, that the enemy combatants have no hope of mounting any defence. As such, the New Dawn specialises in assault troops with heavily modified armour designed for speed and manoeuvrability. However, what the enemy often does not see is the early insertion of the Chapter's elite scout forces that are sent to report to the New Dawn's command, in order to deploy their assault forces in the most effective manner possible. The elite 2nd Scout Company is also tasked with securing mission critical objectives - like deploying teleport homers for the Terminator-armoured veterans of the elite 1st Company - to launch a teleport assault, as well as sabotaging vital enemy equipment. Chapter Gene-Seed Like their fellow Scions of Sanguinius Chapters, the New Dawn are greatly affected by the twin-genetic Flaw of their Primarch's lineage, and therefore suffer from both the ravages of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. However, unlike many of their fellow Blood Angels Successor Chapters, the Red Dawn do not fear these flaws and instead embrace them. By unleashing their calculated savagery upon their foes the Chapter has somehow managed to master a portion of control over these twin-curses. Unique to the Red Dawn, the chapter also shows some major genetic drift from their genetic forebears. They alone, amongst the Scions of Sanguinius, have seemed to have lost the use of the Betcher's Gland - the organ that transforms an Astartes salvia into a corrosive, blinding acid when consciously triggered. This normally allows a Space Marine to blind, wound or kill an enemy outright as well as aid them in the digestion of unusually difficult or impossible items. Over several millennia, this organ has somehow atrophied over time and is no longer a viable, having ceased to function entirely. Chapter Beliefs Being a much younger chapter the New Dawn views the Emperor of Mankind as a living god and share strong ties with the Ecclesiarchy, especially the Sisters of Battle, as they are strong believers in the tenants of the Imperial Cult and are very religious. They also hold the belief that they are the guardians of humanity and still hold out hope of fulfilling the Emperor's dream of a safe, secure and prosperous Imperium, free from the shackles of false gods. The Chapter fights for the day when the Imperium may lay down its arms and hail a new golden age of humanity, and no matter how far away that goal seems, the New Dawn will never give up hope. Notable Chapter Members *'Ergo Marchez' - Current Chapter Master of the New Dawn, Ergo Marchez is a powerful psyker, his specialty being divination, the use of which he has uses to guide the chapter down the correct path. Even so, there are certain things that even lay beyond the sight of his eyes. He has led many a glorious campaign personally. Before the events of the Scouring, where he was interred within the body of a furiouso Librarian Dreadnaught, he still leads the chapter. He is ever more aware of his mortality and has begun to spend more of his time grooming the next generation of Chapter leaders. *'Octavion Caesarian' - Octavian Caesarian is one of the oldest serving members of the the chapter. He is a cold, stern and brutal man. He has a great tactical acumen but his humourless attitude and utter contempt for "mere mortals," puts him at odds with the rest of the chapter. Even so he his still the 1st Captain of the Scout Company and thus demands respect. He is the best sniper in the Chapter and is protective and jealous of others whom may take his title. *'Captain Botolf' - Captain Botolf, the Master of the 'Bloody Third', is a stubborn man, and he values the same in the men he leads. He believes in a slow and purposeful advance with unrelenting fire, and once dug in he and his men are impossible to remove. The Third never retreats and never surrenders, a mantra that has given rise to the company's cognomen, the 'Bloody Third', as they always return bloodied, battered and bruised but victorious. Still, the stubborn refusal to give ground has led to the company taking the heaviest losses of all the great houses of the Dawn. *'Captain Cyprian Bjorne' - Cyprain Bjorne is an oddity amongst his fellow Astartes, for his fighting style and the fact that he has no favored style, nor does he keep any signature wargear. He is famous for his flexibility and his ability for utilising unorthodox strategies and thinking. He teaches his men the ebb and flow of battle, melting away from the most dire situations only to regroup and appear where they are needed most, and least expected. *'Captain Dyre Vespelow' - Despite a friendly disposition, the captain of the 5th Company (the 'Hidden') is often met with misgivings about his chosen tactics. Preferring stealth and abushes over the loud, strongarm tactics favoured by his brethren. Captain Vespilow lays low in owl coves, fox holes, sewers and shadows, coated in dust and foliage, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Captain Vespilow utilizes this detritus to mottel his men's colours and help them blend into their surroundings. during his vigil with the Deathwatch.]] *'Captain Esharra Scaviena' - Captain Eshara is the First Captain of the New Dawn Chapter and also the leader of the 'Death Corps' 10th Assault Company. Eshara is a gregarious man who eschews the more barbaric tactics of his brethren for speed and finesse. Wielding a power sword, a power falchion and a jump pack, Eshara can become a whirlwind of death and destruction on the battlefield. Highly decorated and reliable, Eshara was considered for the First Company but he refused to give up his wings and serve in the Scout Company. Still he was awarded an honourary seat regardless. Still, Eshara has been known to fly into a rage with the men he trains on occasion. Eshara especially enjoys hard honest fights against the orks, where he can test the absolute limits of his abilities. He is also the fun-loving sort who revels in the freedom provided by a jump pack, much like the bulk of the New Dawn Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The New Dawn primarily wears metallic blue power armour the colour of a bright new day, trimmed in gold. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard, as well as the shoulder pauldron trim and various parts of their armour, are also gold in colour. A white coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the right poleyn (knee guard), which designates a battle-brother's combat role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). A white coloured Roman numeral is stenciled on the left poleyn, which designates squad number. Heraldry of the Host Like their genetic forebears, the New Dawn also utilises company markings that differ from those outlined in the Codex Astartes by utilising unique symbols and iconography. Unlike the rest of the Chapters of the Blood, the New Dawn utilises their own unique heraldry to designate the various companies of the Chapter, which is worn on the right shoulder pauldron, while the Chapter's iconography is proudly displayed on the left shoulder pauldron. Chapter Badge The New Dawn's Chapter badge is a red coloured rising sun centered upon a field of metallic blue. Chapter Fleet ''Dawnalithe'' The Dawnalithe is not a standard battleship. In the later dates of M33 the tech priest of mars found the blueprints for an experimental warship dating back to the Dark Age of Technology. Though of Imperial make, this pattern of battleship is a one-of-a-kind. Though it took millennia for the tech-priests to decide the final overall design, they eventually chose to put the blueprint into production in late M36. This ship was stripped out the majority of its interior in favour of the engine from a much larger battleship and the weapons systems to match. However, with its radical stripped down design and lack of provenance, it proved to be an unattractive prospect for many of the Imperial forces. With none looking to requisition this newly constructed ship it was slated for destruction. It was at this time that the newly created New Dawn, with the backing from the venerable Blood Angels, requested this vessel to be made the flagship of their fledgling Chapter. The sluggish battle barges that where normally issued to most Space Marine Chapter were deemed inadequate for the New Dawn's needs, and although they possessed potent firepower, they lacked the speed this Chapter wished to utilise. Seeing this course of action of converting an unwanted experiment into a new sub-class of battleship, it would save resources and prove an interesting research project for the Adeptus Mechanicus, and so, they agreed to turn over the ship, in perpetuity, to the New Dawn. After receiving the newly christened Dawnalithe, this formidable vessel went on to serve as the Chapter's flagship up until the year 001.M42. ''The Twins'' Nicknamed The Twins, the vessels Sanguine Hand and The Brightest Angel, are a pair of formidable battle barges assigned to the New Dawn Chapter. These two sister-ships were forged at the same time, constructed in the vast Jovian Shipyards in M.(To be added) by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Chapter Relics * Freydís' Vrede, Forged millennia ago by the first of the House Karls, for her Master, Chief Librarian Altair Halvorsen former Blood Angel Hero of Hell's Hallow. The weapon in question was made of a phykicly resonant stone smelted with steal and fashioned in the form of of an old terrain Dane axe. this weapon is famed as a daemon bane weapon having even take the head of a greater daemon of slaanesh. * Chapter Relations Allies *Eclesiarchy *Space Wolves Enemies *Inquisition *Eldar *Forces of Chaos Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the New Dawn Feel free to add your own About the New Dawn Gallery New Dawn_Chapter Master.png|Chapter Master Ergo Marchez, the Lord of the New Dawn, as he appeared pre-internment, arrayed in his deadly panoply of war. New Dawn_Chapter Master Dred.png|Chapter Master Ergo Marchez, as he appears post-internment, inside the sarcophagus of a Librarian Dreadnought. New Dawn_Sanguinary Guard.png|An elite battle-brother of the New Dawn's Sanguinary Guard. New Dawn_Death Co Astartes.png|A doomed battle-brother assigned to the Chapter's Death Company. New Dawn_Termi.png|A New Dawn Vanguard Veteran of the elite 1st Company wearing formidable Terminator Armour and arrayed with a panoply of deadly weapons, including; a Cyclone Missile Launcher, an Assault Cannon & Chain Fist. New Dawn_Sanguinary Priest.png|A New Dawn Sanguinary Priest. New Dawn_Librarian.png|A New Dawn Librarian of the 2nd Company. New Dawn_Devastator.png|A New Dawn Battle-Brother of the 7th Company (Devastator), 3rd Squad. New Dawn_Scout Marine.png|A New Dawn Scout Marine stalking his prey. Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding